See It My Way
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge's #40, 206 and 222 Combined: Response Fanfic. Sarah has defeated Jareth, but on the way back to her world, something goes terribly wrong! She finds herself in Jareth body, in the Underground and he finds himself in Sarah's on Earth.


**Title: See It My Way  
>Author: Princess Destiny<br>Email: In Profile  
>URL: destinysgateway DOT com<br>Couple: Jareth And Sarah  
>Rating: PG 13+<br>Summary**: **'One Hour Challenge's #40, 206 and 222 Combined: Response Fanfic. Sarah has defeated Jareth, who is now and owl, but on the way back to her world, something goes terribly wrong! Sarah finds herself in Jareth body, in the Underground and Jareth finds himself as Sarah, in her world.**  
><strong>Chapters: 11  
>Status: Completed<br>Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! No, I'm not back yet. I have finally, after a year and half of surgery, fixed the cause of my pain for so long. I'd been having a lot of pain and discomfort in my stomach for about seven years and they finally figured out what was wrong and I had my final surgery two weeks ago. My poor computer has been broken the entire time and is still not fixed (I am posting this from someone else's computer), but as soon as I heal and get back to work I will be saving up to buy a new one. I have missed writing desperately! And I thought, why not post the stories from my site that you guys have never read up here at Fanfiction DOT net?

I've really missed everyone so much and hope to be able to write in a few months when I get a laptop. Thank you so much to those who wrote me emails over the last year and half. I very much appreciate it, and you all kept me going with your well-wishes. I was over the moon to still get reviews the entire time for the Fanfiction I had previously posted up here. You guys are the best!

See It My Way was really fun to write and was as a much-needed relief from writing Sailor Moon. As for the other three Fanfics I have posted up here since yesterday, it is a couple of years old and was written in 2003. I always did love Jareth and Sarah together and I thought, what if they exchanged places? He could find out how dreadful her step-mother is to her, and she could find out how hard it is to try and handle Goblins.

Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Labyrinth Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the<br>Official Fanfiction Archives for the Jareth And Sarah' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.<p>

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SEE IT MY WAY<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"You have no power over me," In the moment that Sarah said the fatal words, she was staring Jareth right in the eyes. And that's when she saw the eternal sadness in his gray-blue eyes. Had he really expected her to say she'd let him be her slave? To fear and love him? Had he...fallen in love with her and been telling the truth all along...?<p>

In the next moment after her bewildering thoughts, she saw the Goblin King turned into an owl and the world around her began to fade into her living room.

But then something went very wrong.

Sarah felt herself being wrenched from her world before it completely solidified about her and she was hurled backwards dizzyingly fast. She stopped abruptly and felt cold air around her, before she looked around...and realized she was floating several meters off the floor. She gave a frightened scream, which she did not hear, but had been weirdly echoed by the scream of an owl.

And then she was falling ungracefully, screeching all the way. She thumped onto the ground and rolled, stopping face-first against a moldy old pillow.

"You okay, sire?" a revolting voice drooled from close-by.

Sarah bolted upright, knowing that the only person that could possibly be addressed that way was Jareth. She looked around swiftly, brown eyes widening in disbelief and horror as she realized she was in the pit in Jareth's throne room! "Damn it!" she shouted angrily, leaping to her feet. She staggered and looked automatically down, when several things occurred to her.

One: The voice shouting had _not _ been hers!

Two: She was a lot taller than she should be.

And three: She was stylishly clad in skin-tight tights, a vest and boots! She didn't even _dare_ look at what was under those tights, but she did almost have a heart-attack!

Sarah screamed.

* * *

><p>Jareth had no idea what had happened. One minute, he was despairing over Sarah's defeat of himself and had been turned into his alter-form of an owl. The next, he was being wrenched backwards at a hundred miles an hour, the human world hurtling at him in a most alarming manner.<p>

He was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor of Sarah's lounge room, the force of his arrival shattering the vase near the staircase, unending the couch and knocking the pictures on the wall askew.

What the _hell _ had just happened? Before he could figure it out, or get up from his embarrassing sprawl on the floor, the front door opened and two human's walked in. He saw them freeze as they took in the messy lounge and hall and then fix him with a disapproving eye.

Jareth was not going to take that sort of behaviour from a mere human and he leapt to his feet, almost tripping over as his body seemed to disobey the command of his mind. Something was off...and was he...smaller?

The man and woman hurried into the lounge, faces getting angrier by the minute. "Sarah! What on earth happened here?" Robert demanded of his daughter, aghast.

"Sarah, what the hell happened to this room?" Karen demanded, hands on hips.

"I am _not_ Sarah! I'm the Goblin King!" Jareth said indignantly, wondering what the insane mortals were talking about. His eyes went huge as he heard his voice for the first time. Looking down swiftly, he gave a shriek as he saw he was wearing Sarah's clothing-and he had breasts!

* * *

><p>She was in Jareth's body! Noooo. This was a nightmare. "Help!" she shouted in panic. The goblins just stared at her.<p>

"Did you shout, sire?" Hoggle entered the room, glancing at Jareth obsequiously.

"Hoggle, it's me, Sarah. I'm in Jareth's body!" The teen gasped out, terrified.

The goblins just ignored them both and went on with their usual carousing.

"Sarah?" Hoggle said, squinting suspiciously at his King. "It's a trick." he decided, crossing his arms.

"It's _not_ a trick!" Sarah wailed, wringing her hands. How was she going to prove to Hoggle that she was in the Goblin King's body?

To her relief, Hoggle dropped his suspicious demeanor and smiled. "It is you, missy. Jareth would never squeal like a girl." he snickered.

Was it her or had Hoggle accepted that it was Sarah in Jareth's body a little too quick? Nah, he just knew her, that was all.

Just when she thought things were looking up, the goblins in the pit started demanding to be fed. Sarah gaped at them, stumped. Surely Jareth didn't _cook_ for his Goblins? She couldn't see the haughty King stooping to something so menial. No, cooking was beneath his notice.

"Food?" she said stupidly.

"Come on, kingie! We needs to eat!" A goblin whined.

"Don't you guys umm...cook, or something?" Sarah said helpless, grabbing handfuls of Jareth's hair and yanking in frustration. What she wouldn't do to have her own long hair back!

The goblins burst into insane laughter.

"Us? _Cook_? Good one, Goblin King!" Another goblin managed, laughing so hard he fell into the pit and knocked himself out on a step.

"They don't cook. They _don't cook_, Hoggle," Sarah hissed out the side of her mouth. In another minute, even the stupidest of the goblins was going to figure out something was 'fishy' with their monarch.

"Try and use Jareth's magic, missy." Hoggle said from the side of his mouth.

"Me?" she squeaked, her masculine voice sounding very high-pitched and girly. Some of the goblins stared at him and she gave a sickly smile. "Not a problem. I'll have food in a jiffy!" She said casually, waving an elegant gloved hand about negligently.

"What's a jiffy?" A goblin demanded eagerly.

"Is it a kind of beer?" another said just as eagerly.

"Could be..." Sarah said hesitantly. She had the magic inside of her-but how to use it? She reached deep inside and closed her eyes, visualizing a long banquet table full of food. _Something_ rushed out of her and she sighed with relief and opened her gray-blue eyes expectantly.

The goblins were all gone! Not one was left anywhere in the throne room.

"Oh my god! What did I do to them?" Sarah bellowed in panic. She blinked, disconcerted as her scream came out as such a manly shout. "Did I turn them into burgers or something?" she bounced up and down in her boots, shaking her hands about in an agitated manner.

Hoggle stumped over to the dusty mirror in the corner. "Show me the goblins," he ordered it. A moment later, a picture came up and he snickered. "Them's in the bog." he chortled, bending over and clutching at his stomach in helpless laughter.

Sarah winced and bit her lip. Jareth was not going to be happy when they got their own body's back!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jareth was being subjected to the most humiliating experience of his life!<p>

First, the human woman had screamed at him for about ten minutes, resembling the most fearsome harpy. The man, her husband merely shook his head and occasionally muttered about how disappointed in Sarah he was.

As if _that_ hadn't been bad enough, the harpy had then made him go about the room and tidy up everything that was the slightest bit out of place in the pristine hall and lounge.

Jareth, of course, had objected strenuously, then tried to turn the woman into a toad. Unfortunately, his powers weren't working and his objections were trod over as if he were beneath notice. How utterly humiliating.

How the hell did Sarah stand her life with parents like that? He suddenly felt very sympathetic towards the girl he had put through so many hardships for thirteen hours. She really _did_ have an evil step-mother!

"Good god, woman!" Jareth shouted at Sarah's step-mother, who had just ordered him to do the most degrading thing he could think of for his royal personage. "I utterly refuse to clean the toilets."

"You'll do it, Sarah, or I'll ground you for life." Karen warned her step-daughter threateningly.

"Oooh, I'm so terribly scared," Jareth drawled insultingly, smiling.

"That's it!" Karen shouted, striding angrily over to Sarah and taking her by the ear.

"Now, honey-" Robert said, wincing. He just couldn't understand why his daughter was behaving in this manner.

"Let go of me, you harpy," Jareth snarled in fury. He tried to struggle away, but the grip on his ear just tightened and he found himself being almost dragged up the staircase, no doubt to wards the toilets. He would not do it! He would _not_!

"Sarah better figure out how to use my magic soon, or I won't be responsible for my actions." he said darkly under his breath, glaring balefully at Karen as she forced him down the hall.

"Next, you can wash all the dirty baby nappies," Karen said coldly, letting go of his ear and shoving him towards the toilet next to Sarah's bedroom.

The Goblin King's eyes widened in complete horror. "Good god, no!"

* * *

><p>"So, we need to get back through the Escher room into that place that Jareth took me to?" Sarah said, relaying her plan to her friend. She bit at her finger and was annoyed when she tasted material. She quickly stripped off the gloves and threw them to the side in disgust. Presented with two perfectly-manicured hands, she hesitated. Did she really want to nibble on Jareth's fingers?<p>

"This is so stupid! I want my body back!" She wailed.

Hoggle fought back a grin at the sound of his King's voice, sounding very girly and outraged. Jareth was _never_ going to be able to live this one down! "Yep," he said, nodding.

The two started up the staircase to the side of the throne room, where Sarah had left her friends to save Jareth.

"Let me handle this. Trust me...I never get lost." Sarah said, heading right.

Hoggle shrugged and followed her, but after five minutes of wondering the castle, they were nowhere near the Escher room. "Umm, Sarah?" he said, looking up at the face of his King. He knew that it was Sarah inside Jareth's body, but still, seeing the haughty Goblin King gnawing worriedly on a perfectly-manicured finger was hilarious! "We're lost."

"I know!" Sarah groaned, slapping her forehead. "What's with this place anyway? Doesn't anything stay the same?"

"No, everything goes pretty much backward," Hoggle admitted, scratching at his head. He nodded back the way they came. "If we go left this time, we'll gets to the Escher room."

"We have a plan! God this place is annoying." Sarah whined. If she never saw this place again, she'd die a happy woman!

* * *

><p>His hands were blue. <em>Blue<em>!

Jareth gazed down at Sarah's soft hands in some horror, wondering if he'd been poisoned. That crazy woman had squirted something into the toilet as he'd been scrubbing and to his shock, the water and his hands had turned a bright blue!

"I've been poisoned!" he shrieked, leaping to his feet and shaking his hands around.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sarah," Karen snapped from behind, supervising the punishment. "You know perfectly well that it's a toilet cleaning liquid."

"It's burning, you insane woman!" Jareth roared at her, pleasantly pleased when Sarah's soft tones came out in a highly-satisfactory way. She sounded quite furious!

Karen blinked, then glared. "Right, you can wash your hands and then come into the laundry to wash the diapers." she disappeared from the doorway.

"I'm going to _kill_ her," Jareth growled, infuriated. How dare this lowly human make him do the most menial or jobs and humiliate him this way?

How the hell did Sarah stand her life?

More and more, he was beginning to appreciate Sarah's strong will. That she'd survived in this house for so long was simply amazing. And no wonder she buried herself in a fantasy world.

"I think I'll reward Sarah when I get my body back." He murmured, exiting the toilet and going into the bathroom. He turned a knob and scalding water came out. He yelped and snatched his damaged hand back, glaring accusingly at the tap. This whole human world was unbearable!

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick," Sarah moaned, face pale and clammy. She and Hoggle had been wandering around, up and down walls, inside and out, for the last fifteen minutes. And they still hadn't found the place where she had leapt from, to land in the upside down world she and Jareth had faced off, in.<p>

"Me too," Hoggle also looked quite queasy. He spotted a high ledge and pointed. "Is that it?"

Sarah turned to look. Was it? She narrowed her eyes at it for a moment and then nodded, brightening. "Yes! That's it." she squealed, jumping up and down in delight. She heard Hoggle snicker and glanced quickly at him. "What's so funny?" she said suspiciously.

"Just Jareth squealing like a girl." The dwarf chuckled, covering his mouth with his hands.

Sarah thought about that for a moment and giggled, making Hoggle laugh even harder. "I wonder how Jareth is going with my step-mother?"

"How do you think?" The dwarf said, trying to look serious.

"I bet Karen is giving him hell! Jareth wouldn't survive a minute against that woman," Sarah said, wincing in sympathy. Oh well, maybe a dose of humanity would do the Goblin King some good? Boy, she felt sorry for him though. "Let's get to that ledge."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, and feeling even more queasy-without a little brother to focus her mind on, instead of all the twists and turns of the Escher room-Sarah and Hoggle stood on the ledge.<p>

"Well, jump," Sarah said, pushing Hoggle forward.

"_You_ jump" he argued, staring down from the height they were at. It was a long way down!

"Okay, we jump together." Sarah decided, grabbing her friend's hand.

Hoggle shuddered at the touch of his King's hands on his own, but tried to focus on the thought that it was Sarah inside that hated body. "Right," he said uncertainly, glancing up at her.

"Here we go!" Sarah yelled, plunging off the side.

She and Hoggle both screamed as they plummeted, then the magic inside her kicked in before she could splatter on the ground below and everything around them changed. She and the dwarf were suddenly floating down gently, the pieces of the Escher room floating around them.

Their feet touched and they glanced around.

"Now what?" Hoggle wanted to know.

Sarah didn't have a clue. "I don't know!" she said, biting her lip.

"What did you two do here?" Hoggle asked, curious. To his astonishment, Sarah actually blushed!

"Umm..." she stammered, suddenly seeing Jareth and her conversation in a different light. Jareth's words had been...romantic?

She blinked thoughtfully, going back over the words. _Just fear me, love me and I will be your slave_...she couldn't possibly tell Hoggle _that_! "We argued a lot and er-I said the words and this happened with our bodies." she muttered evasively.

"Okay," Hoggle said knowingly, hiding a smile. Something had obviously happened between them in the last battle and something that Jareth had said was flustering her. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was! The Goblin King had fallen hard for the mortal girl and Hoggle was suspecting that Sarah wasn't as immune to the kingly-charms as she made out. "Okay, let's go through the last lines you two said." he reasoned.

"Sure," Sarah said, flushing. Hoggle looked up at her and burst into helpless gales of laughter again.

He couldn't believe it! The Goblin King was _blushing_!

* * *

><p>"You can clean those and those," Karen said, indicating a bucket full of dirty nappies by the baby cot.<p>

Jareth glared at the woman for a moment, as she picked up Toby and went to side on the edge of the bed. Then he stomped over to the bucket and picked it up with one hand, the fingers of the other pinching his noise against the smell.

He turned to snap at the harpy and almost had a heart attack! He dropped the bucket the nappies spilling over the floor, his face pale and eyes huge. The woman was breast-feeding the baby!

"I'm blind! I'm scarred for life!" Jareth shouted, covering his eyes. Who cared if he got that horrible blue dye all over Sarah's beautiful face? He'd just had the most traumatic experience of his life!

"That's _it._" The Goblin King roared. He'd cleaned toilets and nappies, had had his poor ear yanked on and even done house-cleaning-all those he could bear until Sarah figured out how to use his magic-but _this_ was just too much!

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away. _Right_ _now_." He bellowed.

* * *

><p>"He said that?" Hoggle said incredulously, gaping at Sarah.<p>

Sarah, in Jareth's body-which made the sight even more hilarious-was blushing furiously and wringing her hands. "Umm...yeah," she said, wishing they didn't have to go through this.

"Jareth. _Jareth_, the Goblin King, said that he would be your slave if you just feared and loved him?" Hoggle pressed, flabeghasted. The mighty Goblin King had actually said that to Sarah. Words he'd never said to another person in his entire life?

Well...damn. He'd been right in thinking the Goblin King had fallen in love with Sarah. And he believed that she was in love with Jareth, if her reaction was anything to go by.

"Let's just get on with this," Sarah ordered, feeling how hot her face was. Oh god, had she really fallen for Jareth?

Hoggle snickered his way through his lines, enduring Sarah's glare until she finally said the last words.

"You have no power over me!"

Immediately, something began to happen inside Jareth's body.

Sarah was wrenched out at the same time as she saw her body suddenly appear from thin air. She was sucked towards her body and felt something fly past her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jareth said the words, the world around him faded and he had a moment to see Sarah's step-mother gape in shock before he vanished.<p>

When he appeared in the Underground, a few feet from his body, he was abruptly sucked from Sarah's body and into his own.

Sarah's soul passed him on the way and then he was staring out from his own face.

Sarah found herself looking at the Goblin King and gave a happy shriek, hands running over her body to make sure she was in the right one. "Alright!" She shouted, grinning.

"Indeed," Jareth said, giving an internal sigh of relief.

And then Sarah screamed as she noticed her blue hands. "Jareth! What the hell have you been doing with my body?" The dark-haired demanded, glaring at him accusingly.

"What did _you_ do with my gloves?" The Goblin King demanded back, just as accusingly, noticing how cold his hands were.

"They're in the throne room!"

"Your evil step-mother made me clean the toilets!"

The two yelled at the same time.

Sarah's brown eyes went huge and then she cracked up. "Karen made you clean the toilet?" She gasped out. That was hilarious!

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Sarah," Jareth drawled with some dignity. "It's your hands that are stained blue and your step-mother who is angry at you."

"What the hell did you _do_?" Sarah's laughing broke off abruptly and she glared at Jareth again, brown eyes blazing. She tapped her foot as he merely gave her an amused look, then stepped closer. She swallowed and stepped back as he continued walking towards her with the grace of a cat.

"I don't know how you put up with that woman." The Goblin King said conversationally, stopping a foot in front of Sarah and giving her an amused look.

"I manage," Sarah muttered, eyes meeting his uncertainly. Why was he looking at her that way?

"I've come to appreciate how hard it is to be a mortal and live with that sort of woman." The Goblin King murmured, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. To his delight, Sarah blushed, but didn't move away.

"And being the Goblin King isn't easy either," Sarah admitted. Jareth's touch on her face was doing strange things to her stomach.

"My offer is still open, Sarah," he said quietly, eyes tender. "Just fear me, love me and I will be your slave."

"Does that mean you'll wait on me hand and foot?" Sarah said mischievously, her world suddenly brightening. She knew now that Jareth loved her in a way and probably would never find someone else like him. She was also beginning to strongly suspect that she had fallen for him.

"No, it means that I'll worship the ground you walk on," Jareth said dryly.

Sarah blinked, then smiled shyly. "Close enough."

"Hehehe," Hoggle chuckled from a few feet away, tossing a crystal ball from hand to hand. "Does Jareth think I'd been his servant that long and not learned a few tricks?" he said under his breath, inching away.

Now, to return the magic crystal to Jarth's bedroom before he noticed it was gone!

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Jareth sat on his throne, Sarah on his lap, he suddenly realized that something was missing. "Sarah? Where are my goblins?<p>

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

I hope that you liked the story. It was a lot of fun to write. LOL

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
